Vindicated
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: "Do it, Alfred. Do what is right. If you wont, then who will? You're the hero, I'm the villain. The good will defeat the bad. That's how the story goes, right?" - A story loosely based on the 911 events. USA and Belarus' bonds as well as their duties and responsibilities. AmeBel.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Yet again, another AmeBel fanfiction from me.

After the 911 attacks, as officially stated by the American Intelligence itself, the country Belarus was pointed as Saddam's "safe-haven" after terrorizing the US. From this fact right here, emerged my third AmeBel fanfic in which I would like to put under the genre of tragedy. Hopefully, it would elicit a tear from one of my readers or two.

I believe that's the only issue you should be informed about. No need to run over the details. Just remember that US accused Minsk/Belarus to be associated with the bombing. That is all.

One last thing. This story may be a one shot, or multi-chaptered. I still havent decided yet but do keep subscriptions if you'd like. Thanks! Read and review!]

_Photo Cover belongs to its rightful owner.  
__I do not own anything except the story._

_Song reference:  
Vindicated - Dashboard Confessionals_

* * *

**Title: Vindicated**

**Chapter: 01. The Sweetest Downfall**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Pairing: AmeBel (America x Belarus)  
**

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance**

**Rating: R-T or R-13 for violence, and profanities.**

* * *

_In all our wrongs,  
I want to write him,  
in a time where  
I can find him._

_Before the tears  
that tore us._

_When our history was  
before us._

_Time Travelers; Lang Leav_

A cold sweat rolled across Alfred Jones' forehead. His heartbeat on overdrive as his fingernails dug through the metals of his pistol. His whole body shaking under the deathly glare of a certain beauty with a knife at hand. Not because he fears her. But because of his rage and turbulence.

"Put the gun down." Her voice was hoarse but demanding, arm unsteadily pointing her blade in return. "Put it down, Alfred." A lump in her throat began to form, lightly choking her as she held her breath.  
The tenderness and usual brightness of his blue pools were absent. Instead, nothing was found but his blank stare drenched in disappointment and choler. Dashing hopes that seem to reach down the core of her icy self and shatter it all together.  
He clenched his jaws in anger; blocking every words coming out of her sweet lips.  
It destroyed him, acting this way. But if he would not, then who will? All those mourning and grieving. All those lives lost. He needed to be strong. For justice. For them.

A harsh cold wind accompanied by few fallen leaves danced along the two, sending shivers down their spines. Dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the sun. Every single leaf withered from its branch, leaving the trees naked and exposed to the harsh chill. It was late November, and autumn's about to be replaced by the frost of winter in a matter of time.

"How could you?" Alfred cried, eyes starting to get misty as he glowered at her hazy figure. "Natalya. I always knew you were cold, but I never believed you were heartless."  
He could sense the dame flinch, but her features remained distant nonetheless. The platinum blonde made no response, which signaled the American to continue.  
"I thought you've changed, huh? What are your reasons to do it? What suddenly poisoned your mind? You're even worse than your brother!"  
"DONT! Don't even go that far!" She gasped, slowly losing her firm composure.  
"Why? You still love him more, don't you? Enough for you to kill all of my people for his sake!"  
"I did not-!" Noticing that she has raised her voice, the Belorussian did her hardest to calm down and still remain her knife sharp and pointed. "… I did not… kill them."  
This only deepened the American's state to swim against the current. His heart wanted to listen, but his brain blocked her out. He knew well he couldn't follow his heart, after all that happened. His heart was stupid as fuck.  
"Whatever have I done to upset you to go that length? I want to trust you. I really want to, Natalya. But why are you making this so hard for me?"  
_'It's because you don't. Not anymore.' _She thought. Pain and betrayal seeping through the cracks of her bones.

The younger Belarusian could well remember the days when they first met at that exact moment.

The day when a dirty-blonde haired boy with a cowlick stubbornly sticking out of his part stepped in the scene and challenged her own brother. His set of baby blue eyes are the brightest she has ever witnessed; even brighter than the sky she owned itself. Warm and mesmerizing.  
However, Natalya was not a fool.  
These cerulean orbs would never be enough for her not to detest him. She have fought and rooted alongside Ivan. Oh, how hard did they try. But in the end, all their efforts seems to go down the drain when America deemed himself victorious.

The _White Ruthenia_, otherwise known as the country of Belarus, was left broken and devastated. Natalya could hardly get on her knees. Standing on the edge of life, feigning death with all her might. Days and nights haunted her with the ever creeping end that was bound to happen. She braced herself for this, she really did.  
But like the hero in the movies the boy proclaims himself to be, Alfred extended his hand and saved the damsel in distress. Even taking her under his wings without asking anything in return.

The blonde man has shown her nothing but kindness and affection since then.

'_What happened?'_

"You don't trust me anymore. I completely get that." She bit her bottom lip in attempt to hide her sorrow. "And I don't blame you."  
"Why did you have to do it?" His arm holding up the arsenal trembled, but never ceased to lose sight of its target. "We wouldn't be caught in this whole damned situation if you did not."  
"But I didn't." Natalya kept her eyes locked perfectly on his, piercing and cold as usual. Keeping up with this game of blames.  
"Don't lie." Raspy voice chimed. "I have my proof. I just could not believe that after all we've –"  
"And what proof is that?" She challenged, cutting him off.  
"My intelligence proved the booked flights from Baghdad to Minsk. _Your_ capital, Belarus. You worked with them, did you not?"

Breaths were held and time stood still. Alfred waited.  
He waited for her words - rational explanations saying it wasn't her, that she was never associated with this. Anything that would convince him otherwise and cancel all these cases with Natalya. He wanted to keep her. More than anything in this world.

"I…" Her rosy lips were agape, finding the right things to say as Alfred braced himself. "I don't know what to say."

The world crumbled under the boy's footing, hearing the words he never anticipated. Tears swelled between his eyes as he stared at her in surprise.  
No. After all they have been through, she simply couldn't.

"Again, you no longer trust me, do you? What else could a person defend herself with if the other would never believe anything that she would say." A smirk playfully etched her lips. "That pains me more than anything. I know it shouldn't, but it did."  
"That trust could have been sustained if it was not broken in the first place, Natalya."  
"Yes. It was indeed broken." She nodded in agreement before finally letting go of her knife and pinning her arm to her side in surrender. _'And you're stuck with your duties playing the part of the hero. While I was condemned as the evil witch I usually am.'_ She thought to herself, returning Alfred's gaze with a rather softer one. "Do it."  
The American could feel his lungs reject air as his whole body trembled. "Natalya…" He sobbed, feeling the loss of his bones for he couldn't bring himself towards killing her.  
"How c-could you… I fucking _loved_ you, god dammit!"  
His words hit her like a train, leaving her core bruised and battered. She knew about this, but to hear the words from him now when they have reached the end seems to hurt in a different level. "Do it, Alfred. Do what is right. If you wont, then who will? You're the hero, I'm the villain. The good will defeat the bad. That's how the story goes, right?"  
"Natalya, I-!"  
"Alfred!" She screeched. _'Don't make this any harder for me than it is for you.'_  
The man stared in disbelief. He never imagined their story would come down to _this._  
"Alfred, I _killed _all those people. And you are tasked by your own congress to take me down, are you not? Follow their orders and get over it."  
The boy watched her façade from its usual expressionless self to the broken look she now donned. He hated her for admitting such crime, but resents himself even more for letting her go. It was simply tearing the poor lad's sanity apart. "But there has to be other w—"  
"AMERIKA!" She cried in her thick Russian accent that sent chills down the other's spine.

For a moment or two, he watched her – knowing this might be the edge of the cliff. He memorized every inch of her beautiful face. Her silky platinum locks, and the loose ribbon tied on top of her head. The livid skin of hers that seems to blush rather quickly. The fullness of her rose-hued lips and the sweet intoxication they brought. Twilight eyes that seems cold and sharp at first, but softens with affection whenever she looked up to meet his azure orbs.

The lone features that never failed to take his breath away. She was, afterall, his fallen angel. His sweetest downfall.

But as a country, duties and obligations always came before all else.

"I loved you." He whispered just enough for her to hear. "And I always will."  
Natalya nodded in return, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was saved by him once, and now the light of her candle would appear to burn out under his own hands. It seems like a pretty good deal for the lass as of now. For him to own her life, more than anything else.

How he wanted to kiss those tears goodbye and wrap his arms around her, telling her it will all be alright and whisper sweet nothings until she would drop her eyelids and sleep within his protection like he used to.

But, all good things come to an end.

Natalya opened her mouth to speak, but it was far too late when Alfred pulled the trigger. The echoing explosion overrunning her voice as the bullet travelled in a speed of light.

Everything flashed before his eyes. The Belarusian's body dropping into the ground as a pool of crimson liquid formed around her.  
The metallic armada bounced on the ground with an echoing sound, as the American dropped to his knees with eyes wide open and trembling hands.  
"N-no…" He choked out, losing his last string of sanity.

Across the field, muffled screams of a man was heard as the clouds finally let out drops of snow from overhead. The first day of winter has come; to dry out the blood spilt on the ground that bitter day.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: This came in a little earlier than expected, yes? I'm contented with this chapter. Although, not over-the-top happy but quite contented. I think it will make up with the lost bonds between our two characters. It's sweet and mind you, _very_ fluff so be warned. I also realized how crappy the first chapter was, basically because it was a little rushed. But I dont know. I do think it's fine the way it is, for my own taste.

Also, i wanted to do smut with this one. Honestly. But I decided it would be better if I leave it short (or maybe I'm just too lazy. haha). Anyways, I hope you guys would enjoy nonetheless. A heavy song reference to this one. Listen to the song, by the way! One more chapter to go!]

_Photo Cover belongs to its rightful owner.  
__I do not own anything except the story._

_Song reference:  
Samson - Regina Spektor_

**Title: Vindicated**

**Chapter: 02. Samson**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Pairing: AmeBel (America x Belarus)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance**

**Rating: R-T or R-13 for Suggestive themes**

* * *

_"Do you remember the song that was playing the night we met?  
No, but I remember every song I have heard since you left."_

_- Lang Leav; Sad Songs_

The sound of a grand piano resounded throughout the halls. Numbers of notes forming a musical masterpiece that played to reach every heart.  
It was two in the morning, and a blonde man staggered out of the bed and to his kitchen to relieve the sudden grumbling of his stomach. No, his hunger chooses no time. May it be 4 in the afternoon or 3 in the morning. Once the stomach rumbles, it's time to feed himself.

Though his cravings were momentarily cut short when the melodies echoed from his corridors, causing his ears to perk up and follow the tunes created.  
A smile formed his lips as he stepped down the stairways and towards the lobby. The gentle playing showered him a grand amount of peace and serenity, in which he relaxed his muscles and cleared his mind. He knew what he'll find at the end of the dim room, and there are no other scene that would well remind him of his home. Of his resolution. His Clarity.

In one corner sat a grand piano being played by a petite girl with her pale skin. Her body moved gracefully along the keys, sometimes causing her head to tilt to one side. He couldn't see the twilight eyes he loved so much, for she closed them in concentration. But her tranquil façade set up a view just as perfect. Her silverish mane slightly swaying with every move.

What sight to behold. All she needed were a halo and white wings.

It practically twisted his stomachs in knots. Was it only a year ago? When the belle refused to talk to him - and even to see him eye to eye. Slamming the door on his face and locking herself up in her room; never to be bothered. Unless he wanted a knife planted down his throat.  
The boy would then try to strike a conversation. If lucky, he would get short responses out of her. If not, then you know what happens next.

After her first few months, the younger unconsciously found herself warming up to him and his hospitality. It seems to be a hard task at first, but all things will settle on their places sooner or later. Underneath that cold exterior lies a heart of gold; or atleast that's how Alfred sees it. All good things do come to those who are patient.

The American couldn't help not to smile at this memory, as his companion is just about to finish her piece the way the rhythm has slowed down. With small steps, he crept behind her. Being quiet as much as he could.  
Her song was finished with a high note as she paused to let the left vibrations travel around the spacy room. It was one of those few things that would clear the fog in her mind, even just for a while.

Two powerful arms soon latched themselves around her waist. Alfred nuzzled on her neck, taking in the scent resembling to musk, mint and a bit of vodka all together. Needless to say, her scent was intoxicating to him. It swirled around his mind, much like a drug - tightening the knot in his stomach even more.

"Why are you up so late?" His hot breath tickled the skin of her neck, sending her shivers.  
Heaving a sigh, Natalya turned to meet the pools of blue that belonged to the American. "I cant sleep."  
He pecked a kiss on her head before unlocking his arms and occupying the spot next to her, squeezing himself on the cushion. The seat creaked in discontent. Obviously, it was strictly for one person and although Natalya wouldn't take up much space, the seat was enough for Alfred.  
Grumbling, he then grabbed the doll-like Belarusian by the waist and propped her on his leg so both wouldn't find the trouble of standing.  
"You ought to rest, you know." He flashed her a gentle smile that seems to catch her breath away, but forcefully shrugged it nonetheless. "What were you playing again?"  
"Probably one of my most favored compositions." She muttered, gliding her fingers across the smooth surfaces of every key. "But I haven't finished it yet."  
"Can you play it for me?"  
"No. I'd rather not."  
"What? Why?" His brows were knit in confusion as he stared lovingly at those cold orbs of hers. He has heard her sing before, although only on fortunate events. Indeed, she was good. Her soft voice accompanied by the melodies of the piano never failed to melt his heart on the spot. It was one of the many things he loved about her; that she would play for him on rare occasions. Only for him, and no one else.  
"It's not a very… what do you call this… _cheerful_ song."  
"But I don't mind. I just want to hear your voice. Please?" Alfred looked at her sheepishly. Blue eyes tried to reach for her very soul. In which she shifted her weight awkwardly, before finally giving a nod in defeat.  
"Yay!" The boy grinned, proud of his little ways on her. Although it may not be often when she agrees with his wants, but he knew well Natalya wouldn't even bat an eye when others asks her favors. She was, after all, his little Ice Queen.  
Heaving a sigh, the platinum blonde began engaging herself with the sets of keys with much expertise. With her smooth, gentle voice, Alfred couldn't help not to listen with a smile plastered on his face. A picture perfect image of her sweet, angelic face without the ever present scorn poisoning her mood.

"_You are my sweetest downfall__  
__I loved you first, I loved you first__  
__Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth__  
__I have to go, I have to go__  
__Your hair was long when we first met"_

"But it wasn't that bad." He coaxed, once she has finished. "It's beautiful. I don't find it sad at all."  
Natalya blinked at him in confusion, trying to make out how he thinks so. "It's a song about leaving. How could it not be?"  
"Because…" The older nation pondered over it in a while, trying to sort out as much as why it wasn't as sad as it should be for him. Of course, he knew it was gloomy. The fact that you're departing the love of your life could be sorrowful, and Alfred could feel it nonetheless. But somehow, his optimism managed to shine even in the darkest places.  
"I don't know. Maybe because they still loved each other, even if it one of them is leaving. It was like, they were still given the chance… Or something like that." He scratched the back of his head in thought. Even if he was never deemed to be the smartest man in the world - or even the scholarly type, Alfred always had the heart to face the truth. And in her twilight eyes has he found resolution.  
"In my opinion, if they really do love each other, then the distance set between them wouldn't be a hinder. If she was forced, or even willing to leave, that wouldn't stop her from thinking and caring about the love of her life. "

She could do nothing but watch him in silence, clinging on to his every word like life depended on it. Feeling his electrifying blue eyes on her glow brighter, if that was even possible. His thoughts were not something she would never expect, and what more from himself? In a way, she was caught off guard.  
"_'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'_" She muttered in agreement, hanging her head in silence.

Ofcourse, this wasn't left unnoticed by the other. With a soft smile, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.  
"What got you all upset, Bela-heart?"  
The younger's heart sunk as she pursed her lips. "It's…"  
Should she tell him? Mind and heart are on a constant battle whether Alfred should know or not. But then again, he does have his own rights.  
"It's nothing." She lied.  
The fact that her boss is planning to break her alliance with the United States due to the other's interference with her own internal affairs was kept as a secret. A secret that would have to be unfolded sooner or later. Still, Natalya refused to give in to this and focused on what she had right there and then. Alfred was with her, and she was with Alfred. Their responsibilities could wait.

While she cuddled closer to his chest, Alfred still saw the bitterness that lay beyond her violet orbs. It was something that he often saw haunting her; no matter how hard he tried to make her forget. Though, the boy knew better than to question her. A hundred times he would ask, hundred and one she would deny. It wasn't fair. And this never ceased to hurt him.

Though he knew it shouldn't. But it did.

"I love you." He whispered on her ear.

Though it wasn't something to make her feel obliged. No. It was a matter of fact. From being his enemy's sister, the woman he feared and now to this. She was his sunshine, his snowflake. His ice queen. The Sharon Carter to Steve Rogers' adventures. The woman he would return to after saving the world.

Natalya gazed back lovingly at those summer blue eyes, smiling genuinely. Her own twilight eyes glistened in mist that she tried to force back.

No words were exchanged, but she pulled his head close and pressed her lips on his tenderly. The very pit of her stomach being pooled with heat and butterflies, swirling into pleasure and ache that needed to be tended which fogged her own mind. Lanky fingers were interlaced with his dusty-blonde mane.  
Both lips were meshed together in a dance of passion. Lips, then followed by the grazing of teeth.

An arm was gently locked around her waist, holding her even closer – if that's even possible. The back of his other hand softly creased her porcelain cheek before cupping her chin.

A tongue's tip touched the Belarusian's lower lip, asking for admittance in which she gracefully complied. The said tongue explored her mouth, eliciting muffled moans from the belle before she began fighting for her own dominance. Which was, of course, won by Alfred.  
Fire and electricity were overpowering their senses, making every touch amplified.

With their lungs caving in, the couple broke free all for the sake of air. A string of saliva left dangling from both lips.

His eyes found hers, showered with a mixture of love and desire. An unspoken song of two hearts, beating with the same pulse was shared in the middle of the night. There was no need for words, for both souls could read each other without falter. Their wants, and most importantly their affection.

Without speaking, Alfred carried the belle close to his chest. Her arms were thrown around his neck, pulling him into another sensual kiss as they head back to their room.

'_Samson went back to bed__  
__Not much hair left on his head__  
__Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed__  
__Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down__  
__Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one__  
__And history books forgot about us__  
__And the bible didn't mention us, not even once__You are my sweetest downfall__  
__I loved you first'_


End file.
